


Blühen

by goldenscissors



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, volume 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenscissors/pseuds/goldenscissors
Summary: Weiss has a (not at all) unexpected visitor before she is set to perform.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not yet written for RWBY before. Rather, I haven't posted anything I've written for this fandom before. I love this ship dearly, and I tried my best to create a dynamic that felt it could be canon.

It was but an hour til show time. She had endured every bit of the glits and glamour a red carpet could offer. She'd allowed herself to be photographed by her father's side and more often than not next to Whitley. The only silver lining was that she was able to show her discomfort; it fit the image she was meant to be projecting tonight. Next she was to endure countless questions from reporters, to guests who dared mingle with her, asking things from 'Where did you get your dress?'

Hand crafted by some of Atlas' finest. It was long and flowing--bright white and shimmering. Not as comfortable as the combat skirt she once donned, though. 

'How are you enjoying being back home?'

Bittersweet. She'd missed Klein, but nothing compared to the disaster of a room and even more mismatched of a team back at Beacon.

But of course she couldn't voice that bit. Bittersweet would more than suffice.

'How are you coping with your school's demise and team separation?'

The only thing keeping her going was the dust her father allowed her to supply to her partner and her...team. And the very late night visits said partner would make to 'confirm the deal' or 'thank the SDC for their service.' 

But again she wasn't at liberty to truly speak her mind. No that anyone needed to know that last bit of information...

Weiss sighed, trying to suppress any thoughts that weren't her role tonight. She could easily blame her forlorn smiles on just how devastated she and the SDC were by the events that had taken beacon. The vague answers further reflected her grief. Hell, this was the most honest her father had allowed her to be.

In lieu of how much was riding on this 'charity event' she couldn't allow the mere thought of her partner reduce her to a blushing mess of hormones and—a plethora of other things the heiress to a major company should not be feeling.

Perhaps she could blame her reddened cheeks on over exposure to all the camera flashes.

/

Backstage was a godsend. She could further lose herself in the stark whiteness of the room. As much as she loathed everything the color stood for in her life she could find familiarity with it; she especially loved the contrast it made with the roses that she'd been sent.

Plenty of guests had bombarded her with gifts, but they all felt bland with the bouquet of bright red that sat by her mirror. She could see them in her reflection. No note, no real trace of anything; Klein had delivered them with a wink and nod, though.

Which had been enough to have her flustered as many emotions flooded her body. She had never been one to get cold feet before a performance, but suddenly her stomach fluttered and her heart wanted to beat out of her body.

The butler had walked in on one too many 'dust transactions' to be completely in the dark on just what had Weiss so happy every few weeks. Granted that was a fairly recent development. What served as mini reunions once a month became proclamations of feelings and simply needing each other after dealing with (the fall of Beacon, team RWBY...Blake) everything. One thing had led to another and four months ago Ruby had kissed her within an inch of her life.

Then more recently she'd begun staying overnight...

"Damn that...dunce!" Weiss cursed at her own reflection. Her fist clenched after having slammed the table she sat at. She was supposed to be doing warm ups for Dust's sake.

"What'd I do this time?" Weiss felt her breath catch.

She was warming up for sure...just not vocally.

She glanced by the open window where air had begun to filter in. Along with an abundance of rose petals that scattered the floor and around the source. She closed her eyes and faced opposite the mirror, opening only when she felt cold hands touch her heated cheeks.

"You didn't think I'd miss hearing you sing, did you?" Ruby asked with a quirk of her head. Her voice was soft, cooing at her. Her thumbs brushed against her cheeks and Weiss realized she'd been crying right as she was about to scold the girl for ruining her make up. "Did you miss me that much?"

Of course she did. She hated herself for it, but she often wished upon any visible stars in the sky before bed. She'd wish that team RNJR would burn through dust so quickly Ruby would have no choice but to bolt to Atlas and pick up more supplies.

(And then climb through Weiss' window once she was sure everyone was asleep to pick up her _receipt_...ehem)

Instead Weiss only huffed, blinking away any excess tears. "I certainly didn't miss you sneaking up behind me."

Ruby giggled, "Sorry, but I had to be extra stealthy. Papa Schnee doesn't play around with security does he?"

"Anything to protect his youngest, grieving daughter from facing anymore pesky feelings of dread." Weiss spoke bitterly, rolling her eyes. She felt Ruby sit down next to her on the bench. She looked over at her partner, pleased to not see anything at all akin to pity in those grey eyes. 

Instead she looked up into the most understanding—loving gaze she'd ever been graced with. It was of course followed with a soft press of lips against hers. It was but a brief peck that Ruby initiated and backed away from.

"Its ok to miss it you know? You don't need to be afraid to feel stuff," Ruby assured her. "Especially with me."

Not that Weiss could help it. Her composure had all but shattered the moment they'd met. And having her leader, her partner (her _lover)_ here with her; it was as if a dam was breaking.

And Ruby scooped her up and into her lap as Weiss couldn't stop herself from gripping the sides of her cloak and burying herself into her shoulder. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer, nor did she want to. It was hell not having Ruby with her every day. It was hell being _alone_ everyday.

" _Dust_ , I miss it so much. I miss those death trap bunk beds. I miss Professor Port's mundane stories. I miss studying with Blake..." Weiss felt Ruby's grip on her tighten. She sniffled, before laughing humorlessly, "I even miss Yang's stupid puns." That earned a snort from her leader. Though last she'd heard, Yang hadn't been in the mood for talking let alone joking. 

"I feel like the worst leader ever—please don't argue with me," Ruby said before the heiress could begin to disagree. Weiss only exhaled. "I want to fix this. I'm trying my hardest to fix everything. Please don't lose faith in me Weiss."

_"Nimmer,"_ Weiss whispered, knowing the effect her native language had; Ruby shivered. Weiss kissed her partner, this time with every bit of frustration she felt about their situation. Ruby could return it, hands gripping the sides of her priceless gown.

Once again, Weiss felt herself being lifted, only now the bench was being kicked aside and she was sat upon the table. Make up brushes were pushed aside and the bouquet of roses were left perfectly in place.

"D- _Dust_..." Ruby's lips were going down her neck and towards her bared chest. The dress did a well enough job of showing off the bit of cleavage she did have, much to the younger's advantage. She felt her straps being pulled down her shoulders, and Ruby's mouth and hands becoming far too adventurous for a charity concert.

However, she couldn't find it in herself to particularly care.

Ruby's lips had been wandering the tops of Weiss' breasts when she'd heard a knock.

Thankfully she'd locked the door.

"Ms. Schnee, your presence has been requested on stage." And thankfully it was only Klein.

Unfortunately, Ruby had back away from her. Weiss cleared her throat, and fixed the straps of her dress. "I'll be out shortly, thank you Klein!"

"Sorry, I uh...got a little carried away." Ruby may have had a few inches on her and matured in more ways than one, but she still twiddled her fingers when embarrassed.

Weiss only shook her head, "It's fine, we both got caught in the moment..." She trailed, tracing her finger up Ruby's arm. She was certainly getting stronger. "We can clear things up after my performance if you'd like?" She coyly propositioned.

"I'd love." Ruby kissed her again and wrapped her in a hug, further sealing the deal.

_"Ich liebe dich_." Weiss muttered into Ruby's neck. She would savor this moment and every touch after Ruby had parted from her. Before she'd bolted back out of the window to no doubt find a way in to sneak a peak at her performance.

She'd use it as fuel to hit every note.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, skimming, or whatever. I'm welcome to any criticism even if it's just flat out saying it sucked. Keeps me humble.


End file.
